


Gratuitous Genderswapping!

by anenko



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-03
Updated: 2005-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't 'Ban-chan' me!" Ban snapped. "Ginji, I have tits!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratuitous Genderswapping!

Paul's expression remained bland, but for the upward quirk of his eyebrows. He looked away from the door--and the figure highlighted therein--a second later, and went back to polishing the glass he held. Vigorously.

Ban's glare was venomous.

He flung himself onto his regular stool, scowling at Paul, Ginji, the counter, and the wall, before finally narrowing in on the clunky ring on his index finger. His scowl deepened. "Who the _fuck_ would make something like _this_?!"

"Ban-chan," Ginji said, soothingly.

"Don't 'Ban-chan' me!" Ban snapped. "Ginji, I have tits!" He paused, teeth gritted. "And would you _stop_ looking at them!"

"But they're really nice ones, Ban-chan!" Ginji protested. His lower lip jutted. "I'd let you look at mine, you know."

"Fuck," Ban said. "You'd make a better girl than me, anyway. Shit--it should be Kazuki; he's practically a chick already."

Natsumi, not unaccustomed to loud bickering in the Honky Tonk, had been drawn out of the back room by the sound of a strange feminine voice. She clapped her hands together at the sight of Ban, eyes wide and delighted.

"Oh, no--you're so pretty!"

"I'm not _pretty!_" Ban said, sounding strangled.

"She's right," Paul said. The corners of his lips had been twitching for some time. "You make a damn fine looking woman."

"Arrghk," Ban said.

"Your lashes are so long," Natsumi breathed. "You hardly need any makeup at all."

"I'm not wearing makeup!" Ban snapped, while furiously batting aside Ginji's hands. "No looking. No touching."

"But Ban-chan, you always--"

"That was before _I_ had tits, Ginji. Back off." He turned a furious blue glare towards Natsumi. "You! Drop the eyeliner!"

"But--"

"Just--"

"No!"

Ban buried his head in his hands. "I just want my dick back."


End file.
